Human
by trallgorda
Summary: Sequel to The Demon Tamer Inuyasha is cursed by Kimi to be human, and a strange demon shows up from nowhere, claiming to know Inuyasha! Ch. 11 up! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Okay, I'm assuming a lot of things here. I'm assuming that there was a battle that destroyed Inutaisho's home, and that Ryoukoutsei was part of that battle. I'm also assuming that Inuyasha never got a chance to see his dad while he could still remember him.

"Human"Sequel to "The Demon Tamer."

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Summary of "The Demon Tamer:" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been kidnapped by a sorceress named Kimi, and during the final battle that led to her defeat and disappearance, she had cast one last spell that would bind the brothers to her and had blasted Inuyasha with a final spell. This is what happened next.

Chapter 1

Kaede shook her head as she looked at Inuyasha. His scream had woken her, and she examined him quickly, trying to determine why he had become a human when it was not the time of the new moon.

"I do not know why this has happened, Inuyasha," she said, shining Kagome's flashlight into his eyes. She sighed, seeing them react like human eyes. There was no outward sign of his demon blood. She switched the light off and handed it back to Kagome. "Ye said that ye felt strange?"

"Yeah, and I went outside, and I was staring up at the stars when it happened. Any thoughts?"

It was silent for a few moments until Shippo spoke up. "You guys said that Kimi threw a spell at Inuyasha, but that it didn't do anything?"

"Ye-es," Kagome said, hoping that what Shippo was thinking wasn't what had actually happened.

"What if_ this_ is the spell?" he asked, pointing at Inuyasha.

Kagome groaned. "I was afraid you would say something like that! What do we do now?"

"What else can we do?" Sango said, sighing. "We'll have to go back to Lady Kioko first thing in the morning and see if she can break the spell on him."

Inuyasha started to protest, but Miroku cut him off.

"Sango's right," he said. "It wouldn't be safe to travel at night, so we'll start in the morning. Why don't we get back to sleep?"

"Who's going to sleep?" Inuyasha complained. "There's no way I'm sleeping like this!"

"Be sensible, Inuyasha," Kagome said sympathetically. "What if you're stuck this way for days or longer? You're going to need sleep!"

"Days?" he croaked, staring at Kagome. "_Longer?_"

Shippo curled up on a corner of Kagome's pillow. "Kagome's right, you know, you really should sleep."

"I do not know what else ye can do at night," Kaede said, spreading out a pallet for Inuyasha to use. "This will make ye more comfortable. Try to rest as much as ye can."

Inuyasha sank down on it, but got the surprise of his life when Kagome came over to him. "Would you like me to tuck you in?"

He stared at her, not quite certain what she was thinking and a little embarrassed. As if he needed to be tucked in! He wasn't a whelp, he could. . . His eyes had wandered over to Kagome's sleeping bag, and she was in it! Huh?

"Shippo!" he snarled, whacking the kitsune on the head. "That's not funny!"

"I thought it would make you laugh!" Shippo cried, holding his head.

"Enough, you two," Kagome said, coming over and picking Shippo up. "It's bedtime for all good little kits." With that, she carried Shippo over to her bag and tucked him in.

Still seething at Shippo, and surprised at feeling just the slightest bit jealous, Inuyasha settled himself on his pallet and wrapped up in a blanket. He had just closed his eyes when he felt the blanket being tucked in around his shoulders. Opening his eyes, he saw Kagome, and a quick glance showed Shippo to be in his fox form and still tucked in.

"Good night, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Ah, good night," he whispered back.

Space

Kaede was making stew and stirring seasonings into it when Inuyasha stormed inside and dropped to the floor, scowling.

"Well, what happened?" she asked. They had left sometime around dawn that morning to see the spellbreaker, but Inuyasha was still in human form.

"What do you think?" he grumbled. "She looked at me, said that it was a spell she couldn't break, but promised to work on it. It's her sister's spell, and you'd think that she'd be able to _do_ something!"

"Ye forget, Inuyasha, that sisters are not the same person," Kaede scolded gently.

He glanced at her, but said nothing. He knew that, she didn't need to say it.

Space

Over the next few days, things weren't pleasant around the tiny village. Inuyasha kept on wanting to search for jewel shards, but his friends kept insisting that they possibly couldn't while he was still in his human form. Whenever things became too heated or it looked as if fists were ready to start flying, Miroku or Sango would glance significantly at Kagome who would then say "sit!" until Inuyasha had subsided or was too sore to argue anymore.

One afternoon, he was sitting in Kaede's hut. The old miko had taken pity on him and was rubbing some ointment into his back to ease the soreness caused by the latest argument. Twenty-two sits in one afternoon were too much. A young woman walked by the hut, calling hello to Kaede, spotted Inuyasha, blushed, and hurried away.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked as Kaede massaged his shoulders.

Kaede chuckled. "Ye do not see it, do you, lad?"

Gingerly, he turned his head to look at her. He was still a little sore. "See what?"

She chuckled again, obviously very amused. "A few days ago, ye were but a half-demon, powerful enough to kill anyone in this village. Now, ye are a handsome young man, one that any young woman would like. Already there is speculation about ye amongst the girls, Inuyasha. They are beginning to like ye."

Firmly, Inuyasha told himself that he was _not_ blushing.

Space

A week went by, and then two. Inuyasha tried to keep busy in order to distract himself, but they had heard nothing from Kioko, and he was getting worried. What if she could do nothing against the spell? What if he were stuck this way forever? And he'd thought that being a child again had been bad! This was infinitely worse!

Since he could do nothing he could normally do, Inuyasha began helping Kaede out with her work. Gardening wasn't too bad, it kept him moving and it kept him from thinking too much. Kaede's old bones didn't help her to move much, and her hands were beginning to ache, so he pulled weeds, cultivated roots, worked seedlings, hauled water, and raked the ground for her. While she worked on preparing her herbal medicines, he ground seeds, chopped roots and leaves, and picked, pulled, tied, and hung fresh herbs. All that was left for her to do was measure, mix, and make the remedies. She told him about the properties of each, and soon he felt as knowledgeable as Kagome about herbs.

One afternoon, he was out in the garden, helping Kaede as usual, but something was wrong. His head felt too big and heavy for his shoulders, and he could feel himself shaking. His ears were hurting, his throat was on fire, and he felt far too hot. The sun was only warm, not hot, and he was sure that he only needed some water. After all, humans needed to take a break from working every now and then. He stood up to get a drink of water, and the next thing he knew, he was coming to in Kaede's hut.

"What happened?" he rasped, confused.

"You collapsed," Kagome said, holding a bowl of water.

"You have a fever," Kaede said, dipping a cloth into the water and sponging his forehead off. "Why did you not mention that ye felt sick?"

"Is that what this is?" he croaked, bewildered.

Kaeded looked like she wanted to kick herself. "Of course. All the illness a half-demon would know would be injury. Well, you are sick with a human illness now, so you must rest and let yourself heal. We shall take care of you, don't worry."

Inuyasha didn't comment as he was undressed to nothing but his breechclout and sponged off. Once cool, he was given sips of water to cool his fever from the inside, and some willowbark tea. For his throat, cherry bark tea and elecampane mixed with a little honey. All three helped soothe it, and a cup of chamomile helped him to sleep.

Kagome covered him with a sheet of light linen and sighed. "Do you think she'll be all right?" she whispered to Kaede.

"I hope so," Kaede whispered back, banking the tiny fire for later. "He is not used to being ill. We must take good care of him."

Space

Inuyasha's fever came and went over the next few days, getting worse and worse each time it arrived. Hallucination and fever-dreams became common, but when they ended, he dropped into an exhausted sleep that lasted only until the next nightmare. He babbled, frightened at his dreams, and his friends worried and tried to comfort him as best they could. Kagome thought her heart would break when he began to call for his mother and begged her not to die.

Inuyasha was rarely lucid, but when he was, he kept on talking about someone coming. Thinking that it was another instance of fever-dreams, he was shushed by whomever it was sitting with him and given some more chamomile to send him back into sleep. Inuyasha knew that he wasn't fooling himself about this feeling, _someone_ was coming and he could feel it deep inside his blood. Why? Why was he feeling this? Who was coming? He prayed that it wasn't Kimi, he didn't think he could stand being her prisoner again. What would she do to him now that he was human? He didn't want to think about it.

A few days later, Kaede suggested that it would be a good idea for him to sit outside and have some sun. Miroku and Kirara helped him out, and Kagome and Sango settled him in a soft nest of blankets against the wall of the hut. Once he was settled, he told his friends that they didn't need to hover or anything, he'd be fine on his own. Besides, he continued, he knew they all had things they either wanted or needed to do.

"You're sure you'll be all right?" Miroku asked, eyeing his friend cautiously.

"Of course I'm sure," he assured them. "You all have been hovering around me for days and days now. My fever's under control, I'm not about to go anywhere, and you've made sure that I've got everything I need right here beside me. You deserve a break."

"All right," Kagome said. "I'll just be down at the water, so I'll hear you if you call me. If you need _anything_, make certain you call me, got it?"

"Yes, Kagome," he promised, reflecting that it wouldn't help his headache to be 'sat.'

After a few more minutes, they headed off. He knew them well enough to know where each person was going: Miroku was going to go court some women, Sango was going to go practice with Kirara, Kaede was going to gather herbs, Kagome was going swimming, and Shippo was going with her. The little kitsune had finally been convinced to try it, and now he was as fond of it as Kagome was.

Inuyasha sat very still with his eyes closed, enjoying the quiet, the soft breeze, and the sunshine. He remembered his mother and how she had enjoyed sitting outside in the evening. After washing with spearmint and rue water, they could stay out for hours without being bothered by insects.

A shadow fell across him, causing him to open his eyes. Looking up, he saw a tall man wearing armor over his clothing and gazing down at him. Since the sun was behind him, Inuyasha saw him only as a silhouette.

"What is your name?" the man asked, still looking at him.

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha demanded, uneasy. Who was this guy?

"You are her image," the man said, more to himself than to Inuyasha. "Her image. You couldn't be anyone else."

That was when Inuyasha began to get worried. What was this guy talking about? Who was he referring to? He bent down and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, piercing it with something.

"Ow!" Inuyasha shouted, hoping Kagome or someone else would hear. "Let go of me!"

The man ignored him, and sniffed at the blood that had come from the cut. "You are!" he said, sounding mystified yet overjoyed.

"I am _what_?" Inuyasha demanded, looking at the guy. Now that he was out of the direct light, he was able to see him clearly. He was a demon, there was no mistake about that. He had golden eyes, long silver hair that he kept tied up in a tail, claws, and fangs. He looked somewhat familiar, but his behavior and questions left Inuyasha feeling too muddled to think clearly enough to place him.

The man looked him directly in the face, as if surprised at something. "You've been sick. How long have you been sick?"

"How could you know that?" Inuyasha said, feeling, as Kagome would say, very creeped out.

"I can smell it in your blood," he said, taking a small strip of cloth out of a storage pouch at his waist. Surprising Inuyasha even further, he bent and licked the wound clean, much as a dog would. Looking up, he saw Inuyasha staring at him. He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not about to drink your blood. That was just to clean it." So saying, he wrapped the bandage around the cut he had made (Inuyasha realized that it had been made with a claw by that point) and tied it so it wouldn't come undone.

"Who has been taking care of you?" he asked, sitting down beside Inuyasha.

"My—my friends," Inuyasha managed to get out.

"Do they realize you're due for a bad attack of fever?"

Inuyasha stared at him again. "How do you know that?"

"I could taste it. They may not be able to keep it from taking you," the man said sympathetically. "It's going to be a very bad one."

Inuyasha was quiet, worried and a little frightened of this man. Who was he? How could he do these things? How did he know him? It was then that his head began to hurt; a sure sign that his fever was coming back.

"Right," the man said, as if he had decided something. He stood up, and it was to Inuyahsa's shock that he began to grow. Slowly, he turned into a large, magnificent dog, one that looked much like Sesshomaru when he transformed. Too startled to call anyone, Inuyasha watched the transformation. It wasn't until the dog's jaws began to reach for him that he became frightened.

Leaping as high as he could, he lashed out with a kick, determined that he was not going to be a snack! He managed to strike the demon on his nose, but nothing else happened.

"_Easy, little one," _he heard. _"I'm going to help you, not eat you, silly whelp. Come, get on my back."_

"No way!" Inuyasha shouted, hoping that someone would come. "I'm not going anywhere with you! Miroku! Sango! Kagome! Kaede! Shippo! Somebody!"

"_Don't be ridiculous,"_ the demon said, blinding and quieting him with a lick. _"Your friends' medicines are losing the battle against your fever. Do you want to die?"_

Inuyasha said nothing, but started to run. He had to get away, this guy could be any demon out for his blood and. . .

_Whump._

Inuyasha dropped to the ground, realizing that the guy had run after him and pounced on him. Still lying facedown in the grass, Inuyasha tried to scramble away, but teeth took hold of the back of his kimono and lifted him up.

"_You're coming with me, my little whelp,"_ the demon said, breaking into a run. _"I'm not about to let you die."_

Inuyasha was unable to say anything. His headache was beginning to split his head apart, and he couldn't think of anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm probably going to be lynched for not updating "Robin's" in so long, but this was percolating in my mind all last week and driving me crazy, so I'm updating this. Don't worry, I'll update my others as soon as possible.

My thanks to all my reviewers!

Shadow Wolves: I'm continuing!

Silverphoenix25: You'll find out. I'm updating.

Chapter 2

Inuyasha's fever rose, leaving him groggy and almost entirely at the mercy of the strange demon that had carried him off. Nightmares and fever dreams set in, leaving him alternately terrified, heartbroken, or angry as the subjects of the dreams shifted and changed from one thing to the other. Somewhere in some corner of his mind that had continued to hold on to reality, he was aware that he was being carried somewhere, but that part of his mind did not exert control over the rest of his consciousness. It was as if he were trapped within a prison that did not have walls or doors.

Slowly, very slowly, his fever went down, enabling him to sleep naturally and gain some rest. His mind cleared fully late one night, and he opened his eyes to stare at a ceiling that was unfamiliar.

"How are you feeling?" he heard as someone came to his side and sat down.

Inuyasha turned his head to see the strange demon that had taken him. "I'm not quite sure," he admitted. "Where am I?"

"You're in my home," the demon said, smiling kindly. "These will be your rooms while you're here. How's your head?"

"Hurts," Inuyasha rasped, surprised at how much his head was pounding. "Everything hurts."

The demon nodded. "That's what's to be expected. Believe it or not, but you're much better now. Are you thirsty?"

Gingerly, trying not to hurt his head, Inuyasha nodded. The demon rose, went to a small table, and Inuyasha could hear him pouring something. He returned, bearing a small cup filled with a red liquid.

"What is that?" he asked, trying to ignore the fire in his throat.

"A special drink that will help your head and throat and ease the pain. Don't worry, there's nothing in here that shouldn't be," the demon assured him. Setting the cup down, he helped Inuyasha to sit up by placing an arm underneath his shoulders and lifting. Once he was sitting up, the demon helped him to drink by placing the cup to his lips and tilting it. Inuyasha drained it as quickly as he was allowed to and sank back into the pillows with a sigh of relief. The pain began to ease almost immediately, and he was able to look about now with a clear mind.

He was bedded down on a wooden platform that was covered with a thick futon and several blankets and pillows. The walls were such that one would find in a rich man's house, and the floor, of course, was wood that had been scrubbed and polished to a high shine. Tatami mats covered it in spots, reminding Inuyasha of the "rag rugs" that he'd seen in Kagome's house. Doors to a verandah were open, allowing fresh air and sunshine to enter the room. In one corner was an ikebana, and on the wall opposite was a screen covered with a dog design. Small chests and cupboards sat on the floor against the walls here and there, and Inuyasha briefly wondered what was stored in them. A doorway in the right-hand wall led to another room beyond this one, and Inuyasha wondered what was there.

"I want you to try drinking just a bit more," the demon said, breaking into his observations. "I have some broth here, you should be able to handle that with no problem."

Inuyasha didn't say anything—the guy was trying to be friendly, hoping he would talk, but he didn't want to since he didn't even know who this guy was. He was helped to sit up again and given a small bowl of broth to drink, and when he asked for a little more, was given it. He was hungry enough for soup, it seemed.

"Izayoi always said that broth was best for someone who had been ill," the demon said, setting the bowl aside and smiling as Inuyasha let his head fall back on the pillows. It took him a moment, but Inuyasha turned and stared at the demon, wondering how he could have known his mother's name.

"What's the matter?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out, trying to gather his thoughts. "How did you know my mother's name? I mean, it's not too common."

"Your mother?" the demon said, sounding amused. "Why wouldn't I know her name?"

"_I_ don't know," Inuyasha grumbled. "Who are you, anyway?"

The demon stared at him, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded, getting angry. "I was serious, you know!"

"I'm sorry," the demon apologized, waving a hand to show that it was nothing. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Well?" Inuyasha said as the other quieted down. "Who are you?"

"You silly pup," the demon said. "Didn't you realize that I was your father?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome, still in her bathing suit, rushed up to Kaede's hut, looking for Inuyasha. There were the blankets, the water and soup they had left for him, but no Inuyasha! She had heard him shouting for one person after another, as if he had been afraid, but where was he now?

"Kagome!" Sango said, rushing up. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"I don't know!" Kagome answered, worried. "He was gone when I got here!"

Shippo had arrived by then, and started sniffing the ground.

"What is it, Shippo?" Sango asked as Kagome went to check inside the hut.

"There was a demon here," he said grimly, as Kagome came back outside. She had changed into her uniform, and was looking distinctly worried.

"A demon?" she asked as Kaede and Miroku came running up.

"What demon?" Miroku demanded, looking around, ready to do battle. "Where's Inuyasha? He was screaming for us, and. . ."

"He was gone when we got here," Shippo explained. "And I smell a demon."

"Everyone, calm down," Kaede said firmly, quelling the rising hysteria. "We agree that Inuyasha is not here, and that a demon was. Shippo, can you tell what kind it was?"

Shippo nodded and sniffed again, trying to figure out the scent. "It smells kind of like Inuyasha," he said, perplexed. "A dog demon."

"A _dog_ demon?" Kagome said, surprised. "But there aren't that many, and…" she trailed off, looking very worried.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"The only other dog demon we know of, and the only other one that knows Inuyasha, would be Sesshomaru," she said quietly. "What if it was _him_?"

Grim scenarios played in everyone's mind.

"Let's go find Sesshomaru," Sango said. Without being asked, Kirara grew to her larger size and looked ready to bite someone.

"Tell me what you find out," Kaede said, as everyone climbed onto the demon cat's back.

"We will," Kagome promised. "As soon as we know something."

Space

It was night, and Sesshomaru walked along the path, lost in his own thoughts. After being freed from Kimi, he had resumed his journeying, accompanied by Jaken, Rin, and Ah and Un. He refused to discuss it with Jaken, and all he told Rin was that he had been very lonely without her. Jaken had accepted his lord's reticence, but Rin had taken his words to heart. She had begun holding onto his hand and walking by his side during the day when she wasn't tired or searching for something to eat. She had grown some during his absence, and as a result, was almost always hungry. At the moment, however, she was asleep in Ah and Un's saddle.

"Sesshomaru!"

Looking up, he spotted the demon slayer's cat. As it came down and landed, he saw all of his half-brother's friends on its back and they all looked ready to kill someone. He wasn't used to being looked at like that.

"Well, this is a surprise," he said as Jaken came to his side. "Why have you all come? Surely this isn't a casual visit."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, getting off of the cat. "Where have you taken him? What have you done to him? If you've hurt him"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, surprised. She looked as if she were ready to strike him.

"Inuyasha's disappeared, and Shippo said that he smelled a _dog demon_ that wasn't Inuyasha!" she shouted. "We all know you want to kill him!"

"If he smelled a dog demon, couldn't he check my scent?" he suggested, somewhat amused by the girl's vehemence. Inuyasha certainly knew how to choose them.

Shippo nodded and scurried over to him, sniffing. It was at this point that Rin woke up.

"Oh!" she cried, hopping off of Ah and Un's back and hurrying over to Shippo. "Hello, Shippo!"

"Hello," he said, still sniffing. In the next instant, he was swept up into her arms and received a huge hug. "Rin!" he croaked, dismayed that he was always going to get a bone-crushing hug from every girl he met. Miroku was envious of him, but he really didn't enjoy all the bruises he was getting.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked, not doing anything to stop Rin's over-zealous attentions.

"It's not him," Shippo said, once he could breathe. "It smells kind of like him, but it's not him."

Sesshomaru's sardonic smile faded, and he looked at the little kit. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it smells kind of like you, but it isn't you," Shippo said, "just like Inuyasha smells kind of like you, but isn't you."

"Any idea _who_ it could be, then?" Kagome asked him, still worried.

"The only other person who shared scents with us died a long time ago," he said, shaking his head.

That was when it happened. A little whimper, a little sniffle, and the next thing anyone knew, Kagome was crying. Sesshomaru fought the impulse to back away: Intense human emotions always made him uncomfortable. When Rin was upset, it took all of his cunning and determination to calm her. A teenaged human female was infinitely worse.

"We'll keep searching," Miroku said, trying to comfort her. "It will be all right. For all we know, it could have been Kouga, and Inuyasha took off after him to fight."

Sango wanted to slap him. If anything, that made Kagome cry even harder. She'd be worried sick about how badly they would hurt one another, and if Inuyasha was hurt, he wouldn't admit it or slow down because of Kouga.

"Don't worry," Shippo said, still clutched in Rin's arms. "I'm sure that Inuyasha's all right."

"You're all right," Kagome said, stopping her own tears. "We'll keep looking, and he can't be in such awful trouble that . . ." she stopped, hoping that what she was thinking wasn't the truth.

"If you like, I'll look for him as well," Sesshomaru heard himself offer before he could think twice. "And don't worry, when I find him, I won't kill him."

A moment later, he found himself being _hugged_. His last statement had sent Kagome back into tears and she had thrown her arms around his neck, sobbing on his shoulder. It was only when Sango had come over had he been able to pry her arms off and neatly transfer the crying girl to _her_ shoulder.

"Thanks," Miroku said, as Shippo bid Rin goodbye. "If you find anything out, let us know."

With that, they climbed onto the cat's back and were gone.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, watching them go. "Where do you think Inuyasha could be?"

"Well, I have an idea, but it's impossible," he said, holding out his hand so the girl could take it. "Still, it's worth looking into. Let's go."

Jaken, still confused, followed, leading Ah and Un. Since when had his lord allowed human girls cry all over him?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Kudos to my reviewers!

Sioned: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Okay, let's get one thing straight right now: Never call me "Woman" again. Call me Trallgorda, Buddy, Pal, Friend, or Super Genius, whatever you like, but never "woman." That would be as bad as calling me "Shoe" or "Table." (Can you tell I'm a supporter of women's rights and respect?) As for your questions: Naraku and Kagura don't really come into this story, Kimi is something of a free radical, she works on her own. You'll find out where she is, and how Inutaisho is alive, later. I give Fluffy highest accolades for slapping you. I'll update as long as you keep reviewing.

Umi5: Sorry, buddy, the chapters come along in their own way and time. Thanks for reviewing.

Ms. Moonstar: I'm glad you liked it. I'm thinking of making this into a trilogy. Maybe Inutaisho's alive and maybe not. The only person who can know that for sure is Rumiko Takahashi. I'm updating.

Shadow Wolves: Sesshy is still a little influenced by his time with human emotions. He's still not thinking completely like a demon, and he's following his impulses a little more. Which spell do you mean? The one Kimi cast on Inuyasha, or the spell that would bind the brothers to her? They're pretty much a part of one another, since they serve the same purpose. Thanks for reviewing.

Silverstriker: Inutaisho, of course! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 4

As the days went by, Inuyasha began to relax around this stranger that called himself his father. For all he knew, the man could be another incarnation of Naraku, and he would have to be on his guard. He found keeping himself on his guard to be more difficult than he'd thought since this man was very easy to like.

When he realized that Inuyasha was getting bored with nothing to do but rest, he began to visit him more often, bringing things for the invalid to do or see. Sometimes, he would come and read to him from scrolls or bound books, and other times, he would bring games that they could play together. Igo, Gomoku, and Shogi often made appearances, but since Inuyasha had rarely played these games, he almost always lost. Inutaisho was patient, however, and taught him what he needed to know, made suggestions, and praised him when he did well. When Inuyasha was too tired to play games, he was given books full of stories and fabulous drawings to look at and read on his own if he wished. Sometimes, when all Inuyasha wanted was someone nearby, Inutaisho would sit by his bed, keeping him quiet company. As his strength improved, he was helped out to a padded couch in the garden to enable him to enjoy the sunshine, fresh air, flowers, and the tiny waterfall that ended in a koi pond. It was relaxing, and Inuyasha enjoyed the peace there.

His appetite was also improving. He graduated from broth to thick soups, and from there, to light meals with regular food. For some reason, Inutaisho seemed to know his favorites, and these made frequent appearances. One evening, while he was having supper, he felt the need to ask something that had been driving him crazy.

"Ah, I have a question," Inuyasha said, getting the older man's attention. "Several, actually."

"Yes? What is it?" Inutaisho asked, turning to him to pay better attention.

"Do you know that you were dead?"

Inutaisho looked at him, surprised. "I _think_ I was," he said, thoughtfully. "But I'm not, now. I'd been hoping that that whole thing had been a dream."

"What whole thing?" Inuyasha asked, not understanding.

"Well, I remember being in a place that was quiet, and nothing was really happening. It was gray mist all around, really, and I never had to rest or eat or anything, I just existed. Every now and then I'd hear another demon somewhere, but it sounded as if it were in pain, and I couldn't go anywhere, so I could never learn if it was several demons or only one."

"But you're here now," Inuyasha pointed out. "Why? What happened?"

Inutaisho thought back. "I'm not sure, exactly. I've been in the habit of letting my mind drift, lately, and it was during one of those periods that something changed. My senses became very sharp all of a sudden, as sharp as they had been while I'd been alive, and I felt. . .something. . .take hold of me and begin pulling me out of the demon-realm. It was like being held in a large hand. It took a while, but finally, it pulled me out. I hurt like madness when I felt myself settle into my body, _this_ body," he said, putting his hands on his chest to illustrate the point. "I don't know if it's really mine or not, but I don't care, really. After that, it felt as if I had never been dead at all. Something inside told me to come find you, and I found you, and that's all. You know the rest."

Inuyasha wished he could tweak his ears, but for the moment, all he could do was look thoughtful. He missed having ears that he could tweak. "So, you were dead, and now you're not. Okay. Do you know about Mother?"

"Your mother? Izayoi? What about her? Where is she?"

_Okay, so he doesn't know_, Inuyasha thought sadly. "Ah, she died. A long time ago. I was still a little kid when it happened."

"Oh, is that all?" Inutaisho said, sounding relieved. "It wouldn't be hard for me to bring her back, you know. Would you like that?"

Inuyasha stared at him, then remembered that a powerful demon like his father could bring people back from the dead. He swallowed hard. "I'd have to think about that." After all, he was used to his mother being _dead_. Something about bringing her back didn't seem fair to her.

"All right. How did she die?"

"She was killed in a battle when the place where we lived was attacked."

"Ah."

They were both quiet then, each lost in their own thoughts. Inutaisho examined Inuyasha's face, trying to gauge how he was feeling. He could tell that his son was a little upset at the prospect of not one, but both parents possibly coming back from the dead, and that it frightened him, but he wasn't about to embarrass him by saying so. Inuyasha sighed, and that was when Inutaisho realized something else.

_He's lonely for other people. He doesn't want to hurt me by saying so, but I'm the only person he's seen for ages. He needs to see someone else._

"Inuyasha, can I ask you about something?" he said, pulling something out of his sleeve.

"What is it?"

"What is this thing?" he asked, holding out a photograph that he'd found in Inuyasha's jacket as he'd undressed him for bed when he'd first brought him there.

Inuyasha looked at it. "Oh, that! That's a photo that Kagome took of all of us. She brought something called a camera to take it, there was this flash, and there the picture was."

Inutaisho looked confused.

"Ahh, Kagome said that it was a really fast way to draw a picture," he explained. "We all have one."

"Oh," Inutaisho said, still not sure what a "photo" or "camera" was. "Who's Kagome?"

Inuyasha pointed her out. "And this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede. Kagome's from a different place, and she always brings stuff from there to show us. One day, she brought the camera to take our pictures."

"Oh," Inutaisho said again. "So these are all of your friends?"

"Yep, that's them."

Inutaisho smiled. "Well, I thought you might like to have this back," he said, handing it back to him. "Why don't you finish your supper and get some rest? I'll see you in the morning."

They said good night then, and Inutaisho made a decision. He'd be back before morning, at the latest. He just hoped that Inuyasha wasn't awake before then.

Author's note: Igo, Gomoku, and Shogi are Japanese board games. Ikebana are flower arrangements in front of a hanging paper scroll or painting.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Kudos to all my reviewers!

Unwary Hanyou: (raises eyebrow, whispers.) Sit. Ah, don't worry, I'm not mad! I'm just glad you're reading. (It sounded like you'd want to see if I sat you or not.)

Umi5: I'll try not to.

Sioned: A plushie Fluffy? Aw, Kawaii! Of course Fluffy's in this fic! Have you not been reading?

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru had been silent since his brother's friends had visited him, and Jaken knew better than to bother him. Rin, however, felt no such compunctions and rattled off question after question. Jaken told her more than once to be quiet, but Sesshomaru intervened and told his little henchman to leave her alone.

"But she is bothering you with questions, my lord," Jaken said, sounding a little hurt.

"I will let you know if I am bothered, Jaken," Sesshomaru said icily. "She asks questions because she wishes to know things. That is all."

Jaken looked somewhat surprised at his lord's sudden understanding of human psychology, but he decided not to mention it. He had changed somewhat since his kidnapping, and he didn't like to be reminded of that at all.

"So where _are_ we going?" Rin asked for the third or fourth time. "Is it far?"

"Only a few days' travel from here," Sesshomaru said, deciding to explain. "Not very far."

Rin looked up at his face. "It sounds far, Lord Sesshomaru."

"It won't be," Sesshomaru assured her. "If you're tired at any time, we'll rest."

Rin nodded. "Do you know who it was that took Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. "I have an idea. It's impossible, but it's an idea. I'd rather not say what it is until I see if it's true or not."

Rin nodded again. "You don't think it's that Kagura lady, do you?" she asked. "After all, she stole me. She could have stolen Inuyasha."

"I do not think that it was Kagura." Sesshomaru stopped, picked Rin up, and began to carry her. She looked a little tired. He was not going to admit to himself, however, that mention of her being stolen made him. . .what was the name for the emotion? Surely not frightened. Worried? Was it worried? He thought a little longer and decided that yes, he was a bit worried at that memory. He never wanted to go through something like that again.

"If not Kagura, my lord, then whom?" Jaken asked, even more confused than Rin and unable to keep himself from asking.

Sesshomaru ignored him and walked on, leaving him to follow and to bring Ah and Un.

He was going to keep his own counsel on this matter.

Space

Sesshomaru stood on the hillside, staring down at the place in shock. It was just as he remembered it; the way it had been before the battle. There was not a stone or stick out of place, and the gardens looked just as he remembered. It was the house he had grown up in, come to life again. He couldn't believe it.

"My lord. . ." Jaken said, shocked. "Isn't that. . . Isn't that your father's house? But it was destroyed! Where has it come from?"

"I do not know, Jaken," he said quietly. "I saw the place burn with my own eyes, but there it is, looking as if nothing has ever happened to it."

"Your father's house?" Rin said, pausing in trying to get Ah and Un to nibble on a flower. She looked down at it and smiled. "It's a pretty house. Are we going down there? Are you going to go and see him, milord? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but he did begin down the hill towards the house. Rin followed, and Jaken rushed after them, grabbing the reins of Ah and Un, muttering about how the girl was happy to make a pet of milord's steed, but how she never took responsibility for it. He followed them both, wondering how his lord's honored sire's home had reappeared.

None of them said anything as they approached the front gate. Sesshomaru was the first to notice something wrong when his head suddenly felt heavy. It happened too quickly for him to warn the others, but he felt himself falling and in moments, he was stretched on the ground asleep.

Rin stared in horror as first Sesshomaru and then Jaken fell over asleep, and Ah and Un disappeared. "Lord Sesshomaru? Master Jaken? What's the matter?" She ran to first Sesshomaru, then Jaken, and shook them, trying to wake them up. "Why have you fallen asleep? Please wake up!"

She jumped up as Sesshomaru seemed to be lifted from the ground by invisible hands and carried towards the gate. Jaken followed a moment later, and Rin, not sure what else to do, followed them both.

Space

Miroku was sitting up late, watching over the camp. After solemnly swearing to be honorable, the girls took his word for it and went to bed, trusting him during his watch. In order to be doubly safe, however, Sango had asked Kirara to sleep by her and warn her if Miroku even twitched. Kirara, knowing what Miroku was like, had agreed.

Miroku was just beginning to nod off, thinking about waking someone else to take over the watch when Kirara jumped to her feet and growled.

"What's the matter, Kirara?" Miroku asked, rushing over to her where she was sitting on top of Sango's stomach.

_Smack!_

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" he demanded as Sango sat up and glared at him.

"Because you were about to do something lecherous!" she snarled. "Kirara wouldn't have growled otherwise!"

"She growled, and I came over to see what she was growling about!" Miroku shot back, a little tired of being smacked.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked sleepily, sitting up in her sleeping bag. Shippo rolled off of her shoulder and slid down the material of the sleeping bag and into her lap.

"He was being lecherous!" Sango said, pointing at Miroku.

"She was being shrewish!" Miroku snapped, pointing at Sango.

"You guys…" Shippo started, still half-asleep, but he came awake all at once and started sniffing.

"What's wrong, Shippo?" Miroku asked, Sango forgotten. Kirara growled again.

"I smell that smell," the little kitsune answered. "It's really close."

"What smell? The smell that took Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded.

"That's the one," Shippo assured her. "I'm certain of it."

Kagome was about to get out of her sleeping bag when something rushed at her, scooping her from the ground and taking off into the sky with her. Whatever it was, it was big, and she was being carried in its teeth by her sleeping bag! She started screaming; far too scared to think.

"Aaaaah, Kagome!" Shippo croaked as he wiggled back into the sleeping bag. He'd been picked up as well, and his little face was ashen. She stopped screaming; feeling a more urgent need to calm down the scared little kitsune.

"It's all right," Kagome gasped, trying to reassure him. She was so glad that the zipper on this bag was a strong one! "It's okay!"

"How?" Shippo almost wailed. "He's really big!"

_He has a point,_ Kagome thought, trying to get a look at what was carrying them. _This has to be a demon. What does it want with us?_

"Shippo," she said, holding onto the edge of her bag. "Is this the source of the smell?"

Shippo poked his head out of the bag, still with his eyes squeezed shut, but he sniffed. "That's it," he told her, ducking back down. "What do you think it wants?"

"I'm sure it's taking us to see Inuyasha," she said, trying to reassure him again. He was shaking pretty badly.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better!" he accused, and he held onto her shirt with all of his little kitsune might.

Kagome didn't answer, but she did give him a hug with one arm. The other hand was holding onto the sleeping bag.

Space

It was nearing dawn when the demon finally stopped and set them gently on the ground. Shippo finally opened his eyes and wiggled out of the bag onto the nonmoving(!) hillside. Once there, he grabbed hold of the grass and held on as if he would never let go.

Kagome unzipped her bag and shakily got to her feet, hoping against hope that she would never have to do anything so horrifying again. She was amazed she wasn't a gibbering idiot after that ride.

Shippo let go his stranglehold on the grass and stood up, only to transfer his fingers to one of her socks. "Where are we, Kagome? Where's the demon?"

"Right here," they heard, and when they turned around, they saw, not a large demon, but a man with silver hair and golden eyes. "I'm sorry to have not explained earlier, my lady, but I did want to surprise him. This place is my castle," he said, pointing to it and taking Kagome's arm. "There you'll be able to refresh yourself and make yourself at home."

"Ahh…" Kagome croaked, not quite able to get the words out. "What do you mean?"

Shippo was having no trouble. "Why did you bring us here?" he demanded. "You'd better tell!"

The man turned and spotted him. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't see you, youngster. Where did you come from?"

"He was with me in my sleeping bag," Kagome said, pointing to it. "You picked us both up."

"Did I? Well, that's all to the better." He surprised them both by rolling the bag up and handing Kagome her shoes, which had been tied to the bag's drawstring. She did that at night so she wouldn't lose one, but she'd forgotten about them. He tossed the bag over his shoulder and took Kagome by the arm again as Shippo climbed up onto her shoulder. Without anyone else around, it would be his duty to protect her.

"Why did you bring us here?" Shippo demanded again.

"I brought you here for my son," the demon said, beginning to lead them down the hill. "He wanted to see you."

Kagome stared at him, but followed along dumbly. She had no idea where they were or how to get back to the others. Hopefully Sango and Miroku weren't far behind.

The castle was even more fabulous up close. There were at least four floors, and it spread out everywhere. There were balconies and covered walkways, water gardens and little flower gardens here and there. The place looked like something out of a fairy tale.

The demon led them inside and down a hallway, up some stairs, across an outside walkway, down some more stairs, and into a set of rooms. A bath was waiting for them, but for once, Kagome wasn't in the mood for one. Shippo offered to stand guard while she took a quick wash, and it had to be the fastest scrub she'd ever taken. Shippo took his turn, and they poked their heads out into the hallway where their host was waiting.

He seemed like an affable older man as he led them down the hall and into another room, and this place had a definite lived-in feel. It looked like someone had been reading on the bed, but the bed was empty and the book was set aside. The room was vacant. The demon stared at the empty bed and began to rush around the group of rooms, looking for someone.

Space

Inuyasha woke up sometime around sunrise. Not wanting to sleep any longer, he gingerly got out of bed and made his way into the garden, walking through the early-morning mist that had lingered there. He walked about a bit before giving in to his shaking legs and going to his couch and stretching out on it. The waterfall lulled him back to sleep, and he woke up when he heard "Son, where are you? Son! _Son!_"

_He's getting scared,_ Inuyasha realized, so he called back, "I'm out here!"

Inutaisho opened the garden door and stared at him, then he smiled. "Here he is," he said, standing aside to let someone pass him. "He's out here in the garden."

Someone came to stand in the doorway, and Inuyasha found himself staring at her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, and she almost flew to his side, throwing her arms around his neck. In reflex, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Inuyasha stared at his father, wanting an explanation.

"You seemed to be lonely," Inutaisho explained, coming out to stand beside the couch. "So I went to get her for you. You seemed to miss her the most."

Shippo suddenly appeared on Kagome's shoulder, looking happy to see Inuyasha. "You're all right!" the little kitsune gushed, jumping onto the top of Inuyasha's head and trying to hug him from there.

"Of course I'm all right!" Inuyasha snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"_I don't know!"_ Kagome wailed suddenly, beginning to cry. "You disappeared, and Shippo smelled a strange demon, and …" she dissolved completely in tears, crying too hard to talk.

"Kagome, it's all right," Inuyasha said, trying to calm her. "He's been taking care of me."

"Who is he?" she demanded, sobbing into his chest. "He grabbed us both and flew with us all the way here!"

"He's my father," Inuyasha said, once she had calmed down some.

Shippo said "Huh?" and Kagome just stared at him. Inutaisho thought it was a good time to make himself scarce.

"I'll just go and get all us of something to eat, shall I?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Accolades to my reviewers!

Shadow Wolves: Kimi will show up eventually, don't worry. Rin's fine, she's following Sesshy's floating body, and he'll wake up eventually. You'll see what happens.

Chapter 6

Inutaisho walked through the hallways of his home, wandering who had come calling while he was out. He had a spell set up that would spring on any demon visitor; sending them quickly into slumber, and he'd checked the spell when he'd returned from fetching the girl. It told him that two demons had come at once while he'd been gone, and it had sent them into one of the guest rooms and confined them there while they slept. They were probably still resting, but he wanted to see who it was before they awoke.

Reaching the room, Inutaisho slid open the door and looked inside, thinking to see one of his enemies, but when he saw his older son, he smiled in relief. Of course Sesshomaru would come to investigate. His return to the world of the living was bound to be noticed by someone, and who better than his own son?

He went into the room and drew close to Sesshomaru, stopping in surprise when he found the little mortal girl curled at his side. She was asleep, but she had been crying. Poor child. The spell was supposed to make demons sleep, not humans, and she probably didn't understand what had happened. He could imagine her trailing in the wake of Sesshomaru's floating body, calling his name, trying to wake him. She had probably been very frightened, but it said much for her bravery if she had followed him this far into the castle.

Sesshomaru's little companion, Jaken, was curled up on the other side of Sesshomaru, clutching the Staff of Two Heads with all his might, deeply asleep. Inutaisho smiled and reached down to wake Sesshomaru, touching his shoulder to remove the spell.

Inutaisho had often watched over Sesshomaru while he'd slept as a child, and he noticed that some habits he'd had then were still evident now. He'd blink once or twice, his eyes would open slowly, he'd look around, and then sit up. True to form, he did those things in that order, and he sat there, staring at his father.

"Well, good morning, Sesshomaru," Inuataisho said, smiling. "Feel better, sleepyhead?"

Sesshomaru stared at him. "I'm still dreaming," he said. "This isn't possible."

Inutaisho smiled again. "Perhaps I'd better explain," he said, sitting down on the floor.

Sesshomaru picked up the mortal girl and settled her against his side and listened, giving no sign of how he felt or what he thought.

"But who did it?" he asked as Inutaisho finished telling him what he'd told Inuyasha.

"I'm still trying to learn that myself," Inutaisho admitted as Jaken sat up and looked around. He stared at Inutaisho, and immediately began bowing and scraping to him.

"Enough, Jaken," Sesshomaru told him, and Jaken fell quiet, but it was too late. He had woken the little girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she said, staring up at her protector. "Where are we?"

He smiled. "We're in my father's house," Sesshomaru said, directing her attention to Inutaisho. "There he is."

"Well, good morning, my lady," Inutaisho said, bowing low. "Now that you are awake to grace us with your beauty we may all say that the day has truly begun."

Rin giggled, got to her feet, and bowed back, saying that she was pleased to meet him.

"Well, it's breakfast time, and I'm sure that you're all hungry," Inutaisho said, dropping his obsequious manner. "Inuyasha and two of his friends are here, so why don't we join them?"

Space

Inuyasha explained how his father was back from the dead and what had happened since he'd been picked up by him.

"Do you really think it's him?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha admitted. "I wish I could ask Sesshomaru if it's him, but that would require seeing him, and I don't want him to see me in my human form."

"Good idea," Kagome said. "Sesshomaru wouldn't think twice about killing you now."

"Feh. Don't remind me."

The door slid open, and Inuyasha suddenly dove under the covers of his bed as if he couldn't do so fast enough. Kagome saw why in the next instant. Inutaisho had come in, bearing a tray with dishes full of food, but behind him were Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked as he set the tray down on the table.

"Ah, in bed," Shippo said, playing innocent.

"Asleep?"

"No," Kagome admitted. "He just felt as if he should lie down again."

"Inuyasha?" Inutaisho said, going over to the bed. "Do you feel all right? Has your fever come back?" He tugged at the blanket, trying to pull it aside, but Inuyasha doggedly held on.

"No, I'm all right," came the muffled response.

"Then why are you under there?" Rin asked.

"I just felt like it!" Inuyasha answered, almost snapping. "I'll just stay under here…"

"But you need to have something to eat," Inutaisho persisted. "Come on, no more games, now."

Inuyasha wouldn't relinquish his grip on the blanket and Inutaisho wouldn't quit tugging, so they were locked in a tug of war that would have been amusing to watch if the situation hadn't been so dire.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "What's the matter, little brother?" he asked. "Are you shy? Frightened of me, perhaps?"

"Don't goad him, Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said, still trying to get him to come out.

Rin, wondering what all the fuss was about, crept around to the other side of the bed and crawled into it underneath the blankets. She popped up in front of Inuyasha's face, scaring him, and with a yell, he tumbled off the bed platform and to the floor.

"Whadid ya do that for?" he demanded of the mortal girl as the blanket fell off.

Sesshomaru stared as Inuyasha winced. His secret was out.

"So this is what you look like in your human form," Sesshomaru said, smiling.

"Don't you dare kill him!" Kagome said, leaping up to protect Inuyasha.

"_Kill_ him?" Inutaisho demanded. "What do you mean by that?"

Sesshomaru felt distinctly uncomfortable as his father glared at him. Whether this man was his father or someone else entirely, he felt like a pup that had just done something bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Major kudos and ramen noodles to my reviewers!

Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon: You'll find out. Thanks for reviewing.

Umi5: Glad you like it.

Dodg-demon-emiko: That was so cute!

Unwary Hanyou: Hey, thanks for the cookie. Sorry you had to wait so long.

Hanyou-Demoness: Vous parlez francais? Vous aimez francais? Je parle francais, et j'aime francais. It's totally cool, no problem. I know what assignments are like.

Sioned: Run, Fluffy! Run, Sioned! Kagura's coming!

Chapter 7

"What do you mean, 'kill him'?" Inutaisho demanded of Kagome and Shippo. "Sesshomaru wouldn't do that! Not his own brother!"

"Oh, yes, he would!" Shippo said angrily, allowing his tail to bristle. "He's tried it dozens of times already! First, there was the time when he tried to find your tomb, and then there was the time when he tried to take the Tetsusaiga, and then—"

"Oh, honestly!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"_What?_" Inutaisho snarled dangerously. "Have I heard this right?"

"It's completely true," Kagome said, glaring at Sesshomaru. "He tried to trick Inuyasha into revealing where your tomb was by making the No-Woman resemble his mother. You should have seen what Inuyasha was like after that! Inuyasha was almost killed, and then, after he had gotten the Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru tried to kill him by transforming into his demon form, and later—"

Inutaisho held up his hand to stem the flow of words.

"Sesshomaru," he said quietly. "Is this true?"

Sesshomaru looked at the man who resembled his father. He wasn't going to lie, but a part of him didn't want to admit to it, either. He could feel the anger and disappointment radiating from the being who resembled the father he had respected so much, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could bear that reproachful look.

"It is true," he said at last.

"_Why_, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho looked at his older son as if he could not believe what he was seeing. "I asked you to protect him and to teach him! Instead, you try to murder him!"

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise. Obviously, he hadn't known about his father's final requests of him.

"Couldn't you put aside the knowledge of his mortal blood long enough to raise him?" Inutaisho demanded. "It is obvious to me you could not! No one else in our clan has such a dislike for mortals, and if you had not been left in charge of my lands, then perhaps Inuyasha would have been cared for properly! What did you do, forbid the rest of the clan to care for him?"

The look on Sesshomaru's face told Inutaisho that that had been the case.

"I don't believe it," Inutaisho snarled. "I cannot believe my own son would neglect his duty to his younger brother!" He whirled on Sesshomaru. "Was I such a terrible teacher that you learned nothing about family duty and your obligations? I know that you dislike mortals, Sesshomaru, but I never thought that your feelings would interfere with your duties! Perhaps I was wrong in my judgment in making you Inuyasha's guardian! I can see now that you aren't fit for the responsibility!"

"What?" Inuyasha said, surprised. "You were going to have him _raise_ me?"

"That would have been his duty as your older brother," Inutaisho assured him. "Tell me, Inuyasha, who was the first of our clan to hold the Western Lands?"

"Huh?" Inuaysha said, visibly confused. "Wasn't it you?"

Inutaisho massaged the point between his eyebrows with a finger. "Oh, I am getting a headache. You don't even know clan history. I am disgusted, Sesshomaru. You have neglected your duty completely, and you have become a disgrace to your clan."

Jaken gasped. "My lord would never disgrace his clan!"

"Well, he did when he refused to complete his duty," Inutaisho snapped. "I cannot believe this. Sesshomaru, return to your quarters. I shall deal with you later. Jaken, you're to return with him."

Rin, still sitting on the floor with Inuyasha and Shippo, regarded Inutaisho with large eyes. "Are you angry, my lord?" she asked.

Inutaisho's expression softened. "Not with you, little one, so you have nothing to fear. I am only angry with Sesshomaru."

Rin looked serious, as if she were thinking about something very hard. "I am a mortal."

"Yes," Inutaisho said, his anger visibly lessening.

"But Lord Sesshomaru takes care of me."

Inutaisho looked as if something had just dawned on him. He scooped Rin up, laughing, and gave her a hug before handing her to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took her perforce, looking very surprised that his father had laughed so soon after being so angry.

"What just happened there?" Shippo whispered to Kagome. She shrugged, not quite sure.

"Anyone else confused?" Inuyasha whispered to the both of them. They both nodded.

Inutaisho seemed to be winding down. "Well, a lesson is better learned a little late than not at all. We _shall_ discuss this later, Sesshomaru, but, for right now, let's have some breakfast."

Breakfast was a tense affair until Inutaisho assured them all that everything was all right. Shippo sat next to Rin and they chattered away in the way of children, but Kagome and Inuyasha sat together, both silent aside from the usual table conversation.

While Sesshomaru and Inutaisho discussed Western Lands business, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked about the rest of the group.

"Are Miroku and Sango all right?" he asked. "What about Kirara?"

"They're all fine, they're just worried about you," Kagome assured him. She was a little surprised at the smile Inuyasha was wearing. "What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of Sango and Miroku…all alone…together."

Kagome felt her own smile starting. "They should really own up to how they feel about one another," she said, grinning.

Jaken, who had been following the conversation, piped up. "Well, that's pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it," he said nastily. "Everyone who sees you can tell that you two are certainly—"

BAM.

Inutaisho was shocked. "Inuyasha, that was completely uncalled for—"

"_Sit, boy!"_

WHAM.

Inuyasha picked himself up from the floor, groaning. Kagome was glaring at him and Jaken in turn. "Inuyasha, it was not necessary to hit Jaken. Jaken, you need to keep your mouth shut," she snarled.

Everyone at the table was staring at Kagome, except for Inuyasha and Jaken, who were glaring at her.

"Lady Kagome," Inutaisho said respectfully, "Remind me never to anger you."

Sesshomaru sipped at his tea, keeping his amusement hidden, while Rin and Shippo turned their attention back to the sweet melon that was in front of them. Jaken nursed his sore head while Inutaisho poured some more tea for everyone.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" Inuyasha demanded, rubbing his head and neck. "I've been sick, y'know!"

"I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't thought you could take it," Kagome said, glaring at him.

Sesshomaru suddenly snorted, choking on his tea, and he had to leave the room. They could hear him heading outside, laughing his head off.

Inutaisho was positively beaming. "It's been a long while since he's laughed that much."

Jaken was stupefied. "What have you done to my lord?" he demanded, suspiciously sniffing Sesshomaru's tea.

"It's nothing in the tea," Inutaisho assured him.

"It's probably a layover from his time at Kimi's," Inuyasha said, taking a bit of rice cake. "She made him mortal for a while, just to teach him a lesson."

Inutaisho stared at him. "Perhaps you'd better tell me the whole story. I'm getting very confused."

Author's Note:

Well? Shall we continue?


	8. Chapter 8

Kudos to my reviewers!

Deviliscious: I'm continuing! Enjoy!

HollyWd: Glad you like it so much. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

Amber: Here's another chapter.

Hanyou-demoness: Obviously something confusing.

Dog-demon-emiko: I laugh along with you.

Sioned: Run! Kagura's coming!

JBQ: Don't lose hope! Review!

Chapter 8

Miroku rubbed at the side of his face as Sango glared at him.

"I swear, monk, you do that again and I'm pushing you off!" she snarled. They were up in the air on Kirara's back, and it was the third time that morning that his hand had wandered.

"I just can't help myself," Miroku said, sounding not in the least contrite. "Seriously, Sango, you're just irresistible."

"Well, restrain yourself, or you'll be making a one-way trip to the ground!"

Kirara growled her agreement.

"What, you're both ganging up on me?" he said in tones of mock horror. "All right, then, I'll behave."

"You'd better," Sango muttered.

They had been searching for Kagome since that demon had swooped down and snatched her and Shippo up. They had followed immediately on Kirara, but the demon had been far too fast to keep in sight. Since then, they had been going on Kirara's sense of smell. It was slow going, but it was better than sitting around and worrying.

"I wonder how Kagome and Shippo are," Miroku said, breaking the uneasy silence. "And Inuyasha. Do you think the demon that took Kagome was the same one that took Inuyasha?"

"I can't imagine why _that_ demon would carry off Kagome and Shippo," Sango admitted. "It would be nice if they were all in the same place, though."

"It would," Miroku agreed. "I just hope they're all right."

"Well, even in his human form Inuyasha can take care of himself," Sango pointed out. "And perhaps he's changed back by now. Kagome's capable, and Shippo seems to do all right, so they should be fine."

"Hopefully," Miroku said, still sounding a little worried.

They flew on for a few minutes, not speaking, when Miroku spotted something. "Hey, Sango? Do you see that over there?"

Sango looked where Miroku was pointing. "That castle?"

"Yes," Miroku nodded. "There's a demonic aura. Can you feel it?"

Sango was quiet as she concentrated, but she nodded. "I feel it. We should check it out."

They headed over, and Miroku broke the silence that followed.

"It's a powerful aura," he said. "We could be going into extreme danger."

"So?" Sango demanded, already priming herself for a possible battle.

"So, we should make good use of the time we have before it," Miroku said, smiling.

Sango felt her face turn red, and with one swift movement—

Space

SMACK!

The sound echoed around the hills and filtered down to Kagome and Inuyasha, who were sitting in the garden outside his rooms.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking around. "It sounded like a branch falling from a tree or something."

Shippo came outside to see what had made the noise, and he saw them before either Kagome or Inuyasha did. "It's Sango, Miroku, and Kirara!" he cried, running out into the open part of the garden and hopping up and down. He started to wave his hands and call to them. "Hello, guys! We're down here! Helloo-ooo!"

Sango spotted them and waved back, but she didn't look happy. Kirara swooped down towards them with a speed that was fabulous to see. When they were about ten feet still up, Sango pushed Miroku off Kirara's back. "You filthy lecher!" she growled. "You're lucky I don't kill you!"

Inuyasha started laughing. "That was the sound we heard! Not a tree branch, but Miroku getting slapped!"

Miroku got up stiffly from the ground and smiled. "It was worth it," he said as Kirara landed and Sango got down. Kirara changed to her smaller form and leapt into Sango's arms, and Sango glared at him. She muttered something that made Miroku blanch as Kagome hurried to cover Shippo's ears.

"Well, what's this?" Inutaisho asked as he came out. "More guests?"

"Some more friends of mine," Inuyasha explained. "They were looking for us, and they followed the scent here."

"That's about it," Sango said, bowing.

Miroku bowed as well. "May we know your name?"

Inutaisho smiled. "Inutaisho. I am Inuyasha's father."

Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha.

"It's complicated," he said, seeing that he would have to explain again. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you the whole story."

Author's Note: Well, what did you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been two days since Sango and Miroku had shown up, and everyone was withholding opinion about Inutaisho. They often sat together late at night, talking about the mysterious dog demon and trying to guess why he had come back and how. It was during one of these discussions that Kagome said that she would have to head home in the morning.

"What!" Inuyasha blurted, surprised. "What do you mean? Why do you have to go home?"

She glared at him. "I have a test tomorrow!" she said, giving him her no-nonsense look. "I have to take this one, it's the one I've been studying for for ages!"

"How many of these test things do you have?" Shippo asked, curious. "It sure seems as if you have a lot."

Kagome shrugged. "They always want to see how well we're doing, I suppose. All I know is, if I flunk, I'll _never_ get into a good high school!"

Inuyasha did not look happy. "I don't see why you have to go back now," he muttered. "I mean, won't the tests still be there when you go back?"

She glared at him again, so he was quiet.

"Kirara, would you take Kagome to the well in the morning?" Sango asked, scratching the little kitty's ears. Kirara mewed her agreement, and Kagome petted her as a thank you.

"I'll bring you some of those kitty treats you like so well," Kagome said, smiling. She turned to face the rest of her friends. "Since I'm going back, is there anything you'd like me to bring back for you?"

Everybody smiled. Kagome always brought such good things to eat! Shippo immediately asked for some candy, and Miroku said, if it wasn't too much trouble, he'd like a bubbly drink. Kagome promised Sango some chocolate, and when he was asked, Inuyasha said, "That stuff I like, you know what it is."

Kagome sighed. "Ramen it is."

They turned in early that night, but Kagome went to sleep with a science book on her chest, having tried to study before sleeping.

Space

Everyone bid Kagome goodbye in the morning, even Inutaisho, who asked Kagome to return soon since Inuyasha seemed melancholy without her. Inuyasha choked, stared at Inutaisho, and then turned away. He told Kagome to hurry up and come back, and to let Kaede know that he was all right.

"All right," Kagome said, smiling. "I'll be sure to let her know. I'll see you all soon, okay?"

They waved her off, and once she and Kirara was out of sight, they headed back inside the castle.

"I wonder what sort of test she has to take," Shippo said as they sat down in one of the gardens.

"She said it was about plants," Inuyasha said, trailing his fingers in the fish pond. "Photo-something."

"Oh. I thought a photo was the pictures Kagome took of all of us?" Shippo asked, sounding very confused. "You know, with the little box that flashed?"

"You're right," Sango said, sounding confused herself. "I guess we'll have to ask her once she comes back."

"I'm gonna go crazy until she does," Shippo said, sounding unhappy. "I'm going to be thinking about this all day."

Space

Kagome sighed happily as she handed in her test, and then coughed slightly. Her grandfather had told the school office that she was getting over a nasty case of strep throat, but that she would be able to come to school. By coughing every now and then, she would be able to convince everyone that she had been sick instead of skipping school.

"Hey, Kagome," Eri said, coming up to her. "Do you want to walk home with us?"

"Sure," Kagome said, smiling. "How did you do?"

"I think I did all right," Eri said, grinning. "How did you do?"

Kagome found herself grinning back. "I did great! I knew all the answers, and I didn't even have the slightest trouble."

"Lucky you," Arimi muttered. "I'm pretty sure I failed."

"Oh, come on, don't think like that," Eri said, giving Arimi a little friendly punch in the shoulder. "I'm sure you did better than you think you did. After all, you always know all the answers in class."

"I suppose," Arimi said, sounding a little less gloomy.

"Hey," Yuka whispered, making all of her friends lean in close. "Guess what my uncle did?"

"What?" they all whispered back.

"He sent me some money, so I can take all of you out!" Yuka said, grinning and making the V-for-victory sign. "Isn't that great?"

Everybody, even Kagome, cheered. It had been a while since she had been out with her friends.

Wacdonald's was packed, but they managed to snag their favorite booth with a pile of hamburgers and some milkshakes.

"So, Kagome, how's that guy of yours?" Yuka wanted to know. "Is he still rude and inconsiderate?"

Kagome looked thoughtful. "Ah, not really. He's more tense than anything else."

Everyone looked surprised. "Why is he tense?"

Kagome took a sip of her milkshake before answering. "Well, it has to do with his dad. He hasn't seen the guy since he was a baby, and now, all of a sudden, his dad's taken him to stay at his house."

Arimi dropped her hamburger. "Really? Just…took him? Like, kidnapped him?"

"Well, it wasn't as if he could _do _anything about it," Kagome told them. "He's been sick, and his dad found him and took him so he could take care of him until he gets better."

"Oh. That seems…nice," Eri commented, sounding very doubtful. "Where's he been all this time?"

"His dad? Well, he works overseas," Kagome lied quickly. "Apparently, the mom's family didn't like him and they told him to stay away, so he did, but he sent money home and the like, but now he's back. He wants to know his son." That was true, as far as the situation went.

"Oh, your poor guy!" Yuka said, hamburger and milkshake forgotten. "It's not fair to him at all!"

"It isn't, really," Kagome said, poking at her sandwich. "His older brother knows him, and is a little more comfortable with him, but that's not really the case with the younger brother. I don't think he believes that the guy is actually his father."

Everyone was quiet. "Has he proved it?" Arimi asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he's proved it, but that doesn't mean a relationship will blossom overnight."

Everyone agreed, and once they finished their shakes, they walked Kagome to the shrine. Once there, Kagome changed into civvies and grabbed her purse. Seeing her getting ready to go out, Souta asked if he could come along.

"If you want to," Kagome said, shrugging. "I'm only going shopping."

"You're always going shopping," Souta said, sounding happy enough to go along. "You always buy the coolest stuff, though."

"Ah, I see what it is," Kagome said, messing up her little brother's hair. "You're hoping I'll get you treat!"

"Well, since you mentioned it…"

Space

Kagome and Souta got back home just as it was getting dark, and they were weighted down with packages.

"Cat treats, chocolate, soda, ramen, candy, potato chips, cookies…." Souta said, looking at everything. "Who do you buy all this for?"

"For Inuyasha and everyone else," she said, smiling as she packed her backpack so she could be ready to go just after breakfast. She was so glad that the next day was Sunday. She could go back without having to skip class.


	10. Chapter 10

When Kagome arrived at the castle with Kirara, she was surprised to hear a lot of commotion going on. There was shouting, and every now and then, she was certain she heard stuff being thrown.

"Let's go see what it is, Kirara," Kagome said, leading the way inside. Kirara shrunk down to normal size and followed, mewing worriedly. Kagome, leaving her packages and backpack behind, picked her up and began petting her.

"I'm telling you, you are out of your mind!" she heard Sesshomaru bellow. "There is NO way in this world or the next that I'm going to do _that_!"

"Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said firmly, "If I have to _drag_ you the entire way, I'll do it, and you know that I mean what I say!"

Kagome turned a corner and spotted Inuyasha crouched outside a door, listening. He didn't look happy that his brother was getting told off, quite the contrary. He looked worried.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered, hoping that Inuyasha could hear her over the shouting. "Why are they yelling like that?"

"I don't know. He went to see Sesshomaru out in the garden, and they talked for a few minutes, and then all of a sudden they were shouting at one another. They came in here for a little more privacy, but that's pretty much pointless since they're being so loud."

Kagome nodded, agreeing. "Why are you listening?" she asked, certain that he wouldn't want to answer her.

"I think they're keeping something from me," he whispered back. "I want to know what it is."

They listened a few more minutes, but all that they heard was Inutaisho telling Sesshomaru that he _would_ do it, and Sesshomaru telling Inutaisho that he would _not._

"Come on," Inuyasha said after a while. "I don't think we're going to learn anything new. Let's go outside and see the others."

Kagome nodded and followed him, stopping only long enough to grab her packages and pack. Once they were outside, Kagome distributed the bounty amongst her friends. Rin was there, and so was Jaken, and Kagome thanked her lucky stars that she had remembered to pick up something for them as well. Shippou immediately ripped open his box of candy and commenced to giving himself a sugar rush. Rin joined him, while Jaken sniffed the potato chips Kagome had given him with suspicion.

"Thank you, Kagome!" Sango said happily. "Oh, I love this!"

"Me, too!" Shippo said just as Sesshomaru stormed into the garden.

"I need to speak with you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he stalked up to the group. "_He_ wishes it."

Inuyasha nodded and followed Sesshomaru, but he didn't look happy about it. He returned a few minutes later, looking very put out.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, seeing how Inuyasha looked.

"I have to take history lessons from him!" he muttered, picking up his potato chips. "Grr."

"History lessons? History of what?" Miroku asked.

"The clan," Inuyasha explained. "Inutaisho finds it deplorable that I don't know any clan history."

"And your brother's not happy about it, I take it?" Sango wanted to know.

"No, he isn't," he muttered. "Sesshomaru thinks that teaching me is a waste of his time."

"Don't worry," Kagome said. "You're smart, and history's easy. The lessons won't be for long."

Inuyasha looked as if he doubted it.

Space

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru met every afternoon for lessons after Inuyasha had rested. He still got tired easily, and Inutaisho insisted that he take it easy. They worked inside Inuyasha's room or in the garden. Kagome overheard a lesson, and realized that most of it was getting names, events, and dates by rote. In her opinion, that was the most boring type of learning there was, but she wasn't about to tell Sesshomaru so. He was _still_ upset at having to teach his younger brother.

Everyone began to notice that Inutaisho often disappeared during the lessons. No one knew where he went, but it was apparent that he went _somewhere_. Sesshomaru asked him once where he went, but he was told curtly that it was nothing for him to worry about. As if to close the matter, Inutaisho asked him how the lessons were going, and that put Sesshomaru in a foul mood. "Very slowly," he muttered, and stalked off.

Inuyasha was outside with his friends. "I'm starting to get worried," he confessed. "Where's he going every day? It's almost as if he thought up those lessons just to keep us busy and out of the way."

"What reason would he have to do that?" Shippo wanted to know.

Inuyasha glared at him. "If I knew that, I wouldn't be wondering why, now would I?" he growled.

Shippo went and hid behind Kagome.

"Maybe it's something that he doesn't want you guys to worry about," Kagome suggested, putting Shippo on her lap. "Mom and Grandpa often keep things from Sota and me when they don't want us to worry. Usually though, we insist they tell us, and nothing stays secret for very long. A family's supposed to band together to get through rough times."

"I don't think this is a guy you insist with," Inuyasha said doubtfully.

"Inuyasha." It was Sesshomaru, come for the daily lesson. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to his brother.

Space

The next day, Shippo staked out Inutaisho's room. He was trying to figure out for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru why their father left every day. Wearing a spare shirt of Inuyasha's (he had several of them in his room instead of just the one red outfit now) to mask his scent, Shippo began following the dog lord as he left. He walked outside and leapt into the air, flying towards his destination, and Shippo followed on Kirara, who had agreed to help. Hopefully, Inutaisho wouldn't smell them.

It seemed he didn't. He flew for some time, and soon, he dropped down into the trees below. Shippo follwed, and wondered where they were.

Inutaisho led them to a small clearing, where he bowed to a large rock. Was it a grave? A memorial? Shippo peeked through the bushes at him, trying to figure out what was going on.

That was when the rock began to glow.

Author's Note: I know, evil cliffie, but this looks like a good place to end.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was night when Shippo made it back to the castle. Everyone was asleep, and as the little kitsune made his way through the corridors, he found himself jumping at every little shadow. He was petrified and was praying that he wasn't too late.

He reached Inuyasha's room and scurried inside, making his way to the bed. Seeing Inuyasha there, asleep, made him so relieved that he fell over. He lay on the floor for a few minutes, breathing, and then tried to wake his friend. It took him a moment of jumping on the hanyou's chest to get him to wake up.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha snarled, grabbing him by his tail. "What are you doing? You should be sleeping and leaving me to get mine! What do you want?"

"I have to tell you something!" Shippo whispered. "I followed Inutaisho today when he went out this afternoon."

Inuyasha blinked. "Oh, really?"

"Yes! You'll never believe what I saw!"

"What did you see?" Inuyasha asked, sleep forgotten. Whatever it was, it had the little fox demon scared. Just about everything scared the kid, but this was big. He could tell by how hard Shippo was trembling.

"He flew to a rock out in the forest. It looked kind of like a shrine rock. He bowed in front of it, and it started glowing. Slowly, a spirit came out of it, and it stood there with him. It was Kimi!"

"Kimi? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious!" Shippo insisted. "I think she has him under some sort of love spell, because they kissed!"

Inuyasha winced. It was, as Kagome often said, too much information. "Let's go get the others and meet in Kagome's room," he said. "This could be bad. You wake Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. I'll get Sesshomaru."

Space

"Now, what did you have to wake us all up for, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru wanted to know. "Make it fast."

Inuyasha glared at him, but instead of fighting, he told everyone what Shippo had seen. Silence met this remark.

"Ridiculous," was all the Sesshomaru would say. "I would know if he were under a spell of any sort, especially by that ridiculous woman."

Shippo looked as if he were getting angry. "It's the truth!" he insisted. "If you don't believe me, you follow him tomorrow! See if I'm not telling the truth!"

Sesshomaru just looked at him and left, taking Rin and Jaken with him.

"Do you think he believed me?" Shippo asked Inuyasha, sounding forlorn.

Inuyasha looked after his brother, looking thoughtful. "I don't even know what he thinks. How am I supposed to know what he believes?"

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked, looking her usually calm self. "Do we talk to Inutaisho about it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "How can we know how he'll react to our knowing this? Is he even aware what he's doing? Does he know who or whatKimi is? Is he Inutaisho,or is he an unfortunate demon under a spell who only thinks he's my father? What ifhe'sa demon who's a cohort of Kimi's?I don't know. I'd like to go ask him, but something is telling me not to."

Everyone looked thoughtful.

"What if we dropped hints?" Kagome said, making everyone look at her. "We could say, 'So, Inutaisho, do you know anyone named Kimi?' Do you think it would work?"

"I don't know, Kagome, we'd have to be a lot more subtle than that if he's not going to get suspicious," Miroku pointed out. "I mean, that's a pretty impossible thing to explain."

"That's right," Sango said, petting Kirara. "I can't imagine us saying, 'Well, we thought you might be an imposter, so we decided to ask you in a very roundabout way if you've ever seen a mad sorceress with an appetite for demons running around, and we would bejudging your answer to see if you were really you or just a spell from that sorceress.'"

This was very complicated, and the others spent several moments working it out. Inuyasha shook his head to clear it.

"This is a nightmare. I know I can't travel very far on my own, but I think it would be good for all of us if we got out of here," he said, getting to his feet. "Tonight, if possible. It's too unclear of a situation to take the chance of staying. With the way I am now, I'd be no match for Kimi, and frankly, none of us are."

"If you get tired, we'll help you," Miroku said firmly. "Now, what about Sesshomaru and his two friends?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "I'm not going to bother. He can stay or not as he pleases."

"What about Rin?" Shippo asked. "If Kimi gets involved, what happens to Rin?"

"She's Sesshomaru's problem, not mine!" Inuyasha insisted.

Kagome glared at him, her eyes promising death and doom if he didn't stop and think about his next answer. "Would you really want to have her death on your conscience if things get ugly?"

"Ah...no," Inuyasha said, acquiescing once more to Kagome's wishes. "All right, we'll tell Sesshomaru what we're planning and offer to take the girl with us if he wants, but I'm not going to try insisting he come with us! After all, there are some things we can't get him to do!"

Space

Inuyasha went on his own to find Sesshomaru, and he found his older brother not in his room, but on his way to find Inuyasha.

"We have to get out of here," Sesshomaru said before Inuyasha could even open his mouth.

"That's what I was coming to tell you," Inuyasha said, surprised. "What happened to make you change your mind about listening to me?"

Sesshomaru gave him a withering glance. "I came to that conclusion on my own," he snapped. "I went and spied on him as he came back. He reeked of Kimi."

Inuyasha shuddered.

"We'll meet outside of your room in the garden," Sesshomaru said quietly. "We'll leave from there."

Inuyasha nodded and headed back to his friends.

Space

Sesshomaru arrived with Jaken and Rin, leading Ah and Un. Kirara changed to her larger form, and Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo climbed on. There was no roomforInuyasha, and they all knew that Kirara couldn't carry him as well. At least, not comfortably for any distance. Since Inuyasha usually provided his own way of traveling, it never occured to them that he wouldn't be able to speed himself from place to place. Sesshomaru got into Ah and Un's saddle, settled Rin in front of him, Jaken in front of Rin, and then looked at his younger brother.

"Get on, Inuyasha," he said, sounding impatient. "Ah and Un will be able to carry all of us."

Inuyasha glared at him. "I'm fine!"

"Don't fool yourself," Sesshomaru snarled. "You're human, stupid. What are you going to do to follow us? Flap your weak little arms?"

Inuyasha looked ready to sock him or bite him, whichever came first.

"Besides, be sensible. Even if you had your half-demon abilities, you've been ill. We're going a long way, and I doubt even then you'd be able to keep up since that illness has left you so weak," Sesshomaru pointed out, softening his tone. "You're stronger than you were, but I know that you're capable of more. You're not completely recovered yet, so get on before I come over there to get you to lash you to the saddle."

Still glaring, Inuyasha climbed on behind his brother, holding onto Sesshomaru's sash so he wouldn't fall off. As a human, a fall could kill him. "Let's go," he muttered, not sounding happy.

As a group, they took off into the night, heading to Kaede's village.

Space

Sesshomaru had not told Inuyasha the entire truth when he'd admitted to spying on Inutaisho. He'd said that the old man had reeked of Kimi, but the truth had been that Kimi was _with_ Inutaisho when he came back from wherever it was that he had been. That had been all that was needed to convince Sesshomaru that the child kitsune had been telling the truth and that they needed to get out of there.

He looked at Inuyasha's human friends and fought down a smile. Sango leaned on Kirara's head, Miroku leaned on Sango, and Kagome leaned on Miroku. All of them were asleep. The little kitsune was asleep in Sango's lap while the demon cat carried them through the air. On Ah and Un,Rin was deeply asleep while Jaken muttered about having to be her pillow. But the thing that afforded Sesshomaru real amusement was Inuyasha: His little brotherhad his arms wrapped around hiswaist and had leaned againsthis shoulder, and now, he was sleeping. Hearing whatInuyasha talked about in his sleep, he smiled. He reallyadored that Kagome girl, but what on earth was ninja food? He decidedtofind out later. For the moment, he was the only capable guardian of this sorry pack of humans, and he would have to keep his eyes and ears open.


End file.
